1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to an actuator in a turbocharger of a vehicle for preventing a motor which operates vane of the turbocharger in the vehicle from burning due to an over-current and consequential malfunction; and a method for controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The turbocharger in a diesel engine vehicle has a gas turbine run by exhaust gas to operate a compressor directly connected thereto for compressing air that is pushed into the diesel engine to improve an engine output.
The turbocharger is provided with the vane set to a reference air flow rate to be introduced thereto, and driven by a shaft connected to the motor.
The motor, controlled by a control signal from an engine ECU, is susceptible to burning and consequential damage if a current to the motor increases over an allowable limit of the motor to apply an over-current to the motor.
The application of the over-current to the motor causes unstable operation of the turbocharger, failing to supply an adequate rate of air required for operation of the diesel engine.